


Cardigan

by RayWrites



Series: Cardigan [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Post CA:TWS - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV First Person, Reader Insert, cardigan, mentions of Bucky PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayWrites/pseuds/RayWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long mission, Bucky sees you wearing a piece of his clothing for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cardigan

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from Lexus. Basically what the summary says and what happens. (Won't give you the actual prompt because it'll spoil Bucky's reaction).

First Person, Reader P.O.V

It was late at night, none of the Avengers had returned back from their last mission. Well, that was a lie. Bruce was still here to keep me company since the mission was more of a spy thing, and we all knew that those kinds of missions didn't really fit his certain skill set. So, most of the day we just watched movies and talked.  
Both of us mused each other with reasons why we both were actually apart of the Avengers. The reasons were completely obvious for Bruce, but I didn't state the big green one, instead told it was because of his brain. Because of how he and Tony were the intelligent of the team. To which he brought up why I'm apart of the team: my knowledge of the human mind and body. Though, it's really more for medical proposes, but when duty calls, duty calls and I get my hands dirty.  
That conversation didn't really last long, we just continued to watch movies until it was dinner time. We ate together, just some frozen pizza I threw in the oven. By the time we were done, we both just went our separate ways. Bruce went to the lab and I went to Bucky's room.  
Our relationship was complicated. We weren't dating, but at the same time, we were. With our line of work, we just couldn't make it official, though that obviously didn't stop Natasha and Clint. But they've been at it longer than Bucky and I. After all, I just started out as the person that came in to bring out the James Barnes inside of the Winter Soldier. It just so happened that I was offered an actual position with them. Though, I really think it was just because Tony was tired of having to go to the hospital after a mission and would rather just come back to the Tower to have me patch him up.  
I heard the Avengers returning one by one. Well, Clint and Natasha came back together. Not that I make a habit it out of it, I listened in to their conversation as they past by.  
“We should have brought [y/n] with us.” Clint said in an annoyed voice.  
Natasha sighed before replying, “We can't always know when he's going to slip up, Clint. Bucky is still healing from it all.  
“Yeah, I get that. But Nat, he … he attacked Steve! Hell, the whole mission was almost blown because of that little episode. And didn't [y/n] say that if they happen once in a day, that it's likely it'll happen again that day?”  
They both were out of earshot after that. I frown at the information that Bucky had another PTSD attack while I wasn't around. He was probably going to be held for the night. Which only made me frown more.  
Why didn't they call me?  
Why hasn't Steve called me yet?  
Why didn't Clint or Natasha try to come find and tell me?  
Sometimes, the Avengers have really shitty communication skills. I wanted to call Steve or Fury, and demand to know where Bucky is so I could help him out with this. But I didn't. I didn't even take my phone out of my pocket. If it was really, truly bad, they would have definitely called me. I guess Steve just wanted to handle it himself. I suppose I have shitty communication skills too for not calling to find out.  
I didn't want to return to my own room now. I just wanted to be as close to Bucky as I possibly could right now. I marched right over to his closet, pulled out one of his cardigans and just held it in my hands for a moment. The material was so soft, and I could tell it smelt just like him. I've never actually wore any of his clothes before. That was just too couple-y for us. But right now, it was something I needed.  
I slipped the cardigan on. It was his favorite one, black of course. And I just felt like I was eloped in his arms. It was so warm and all I could smell was him. Warm rushed through me as I just stood there in front of his closet, sniffing the sleeves of his cardigan with my eyes closed. Bucky didn't use cologne or anything like that. Claiming that it was too much of a hassle, and they all just smelt weird to him. I'm glad he doesn't wear it either, nothing could beat the way he smelt just naturally.

The moon was out now and shined in the room. I had lost track of time while just being in Bucky's room. I had moved from standing to sitting on his bed to laying back on it. I must have fallen asleep for a little bit, no more than an hour, no less that thirty minutes. What woke me was the sound of voices outside the door. I quickly stood up and listen. Maybe it was Clint and Natasha again with news about Bucky.  
“You sure you don't want me to find her, Buck?” It was Steve, obviously with Bucky.  
There was a bit of a ruffling sound, I think Bucky shook his head. “It's late, I don't want to wake her. It's fine. I … I think it's out of my system now.” He sounded so broken. My heart swelled. He really needed me, and I didn't even try to contact him. I felt horrible.  
“Alright … If you need anything, you know where to find me. Night, Buck.” Steve said before walking away. Probably going to his room, or maybe the gym. It must have been hard on him too, to see Bucky like that. To have Bucky attack him again.  
Bucky just grunted in a reply to Steve before coming in. I stood when I heard the door knob turn, readying myself to just throw my arms around him and apologize for not being there when he needed me. But that's not what happened.  
He opened the door and just looked at me for a moment. There was something strange in his eyes and immediately I curse mentally. It was like that he was drawn back into another episode. I felt my head bang against the wall, not too hard but I definitely felt it. His cold metal hand was around my neck … gently? I could actually breath. Nothing of this scream that he was trying to kill me, or even harm me.  
Before I knew it, his lips were pressed against my own in a searing kiss. Being a not-couple-couple, we've shared kisses before. But nothing like this. Nothing this passionate before. His metal hand moved up from my neck and cupped my cheek as I leaned into the kiss more, closing my eyes and just enjoying every second of it that I could.  
I whined softly when Bucky pulled away, even though it was just every so slightly. I could still feel his uneven breath against my face. He was still close enough that I had to shifted my eyes downward to see his lips curled into a smirk, causing me to bite my own.  
“You should wear my clothes more often,” he whispered huskily before stealing a quick peck from my lips. “You … you just look so hot.” He added, clearly at a lost for words.   
It was my turn to smirk now, at least before he sealed our lips in another passionate kiss again that wouldn't be our last one for the night. We talked some, between kisses, but mostly just kissed and enjoy eachother's company with nothing else on our minds.  
Well, I was also planning on stealing more of his clothes in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> The Cardigan Series is a collection of BuckyXReader one shots that always involve cardigans in someway. Each story is just an one shot, so they don't all have to connect together, but can with your imagination.


End file.
